Worth the Pain
by Tuprewm
Summary: A slave, escaped, finally free. She meets one person who would change her, make her love again, and she would change her love. DB/Aela. Dragons may or may not appear in the land of skyrim. First story, be a little leniant on me. Rated M for adult content: slavery, torture, sex. Not a highly sexual fic, but sex is done later in the chapters. I suck at summaries. Hiatus for 4 months.
1. First Encounter

Tears fell from her cheeks. She was finally free. Free from the leers, the fighting, the hatred, the punishment. She felt her ribs again, trying to see if they were broke. She knew they hurt.

She thought over her life. What was her name? It wasn't slave. Her mothers name was Anerra. Her fathers was Ainar. But she couldn't- no... She recalled someone saying... Saying... She tried to remember. A person had to have a name. It was... Inarra. She closed her eyes. Inarra. It was pretty. But why couldn't she remember? The memories of her parents were fading. She sobbed, biting her lower lip, bringing black fingers to wipe away her tears.

She slowly rose, gasping in pain. She needed to get away from the mine. She staggered forward, teary eyes seeing a road a ways off. She needed to get to a town. She fell. Why was it so hard to walk? When did she get this weak? She dragged herself forward, inches, feet, it didn't matter, so long as she still moved forward. Her ribs ached with the movement. She reached a hand out and- her fingers met cool, paved stone. She was at the road. Now- she needed to get up.

She gathered her arms and legs under her, sitting for a moment, then pushing up, standing slowly. The ache, the fire in her body, burning, reminding her what she was running from. She winced from the pain, now fully standing on shaky legs. One step forward, and she almost fell. She corrected herself, barely, and stood, gasping. The pain, the weakness. She'd always had to deal with them. Not in this amount, though. Another step. Yet another. The world revolved around the next paving stone on the road. One, two, three. Counting them, trying to figure out how far she went, but her mind couldn't focus, kept tripping over itself. Who cares how far, she juat- needed- rest...

* * *

Aela shot one last arrow at the giant before turning away, sprinting towards the fallen woman. She slowed, stopped in front of the traveler. She knelt by the other woman, reaching out a hand to check if she was still alive. Yes, thank the gods. Aela turned the woman over, gasping quietly at the feeling of bones.

The woman- a dark elf, was startlingly beautiful, even being thin beyond anything healthy. She wore tattered clothes, more skin showing than not, and most of the skin dark with bruising, or bloody with- lash marks? This woman seemed to be- a slave

Aela stroked the unconscious woman's forehead, then gathered her in her arms. "Farkas! Kill that thing! I need to help her." She called out to her shield brother. What would have happened had she not found her, had they not taken this job? Aela shuddered to consider it. She walked away from the combat, towards the entrance to Whiterun.

"What's that- is she dead?" The gatekeeper called to her.

"No, but she will be if you don't get out of my way." Aela's tone was annoyed. She stepped forward as the man moved away, pushing through the gate, nodding to the smith on her way forward. The Avenicci smiled, nodding her way as well, before she passed out of sight.

Aela stepped up the stairs, the Dunmer in her arms light. Too light. It concerned her, in an odd way. She shook her head, moving into Jorvaskr.

"Trust me, I'm gonna beat you, weak elf!" The voice of Njada rang out. One of the more spirited ones, always fighting with Athis.

"Shut up, weakling, I'll beat you till they think you're a dark elf!" Athis' voice called.

Aela bumped Skjor. "Hey. She needs a healer. I need to talk to Kodlak, so I need you to send one of the whelps to take her to the temple." She nodded to him, then stepped away, heading towards the living quarters, setting the woman down on the chair before descending the stairs.

* * *

She woke, coughing. Her lungs hurt, her throat was dry, and she couldn't stop coughing. A man in a yellow robe moved next to her, his hands held out as a light washed over her. Her coughing stopped, and her head fell back as the healing washehd over her.

"Wh- Where am I?" Her voice was less than a whisper. The man held a bowl up to her lips, warm liquid touching them. She drank, glad to finally have something, and sighed at the taste of the broth. It had been a long time since she'd tasted something good.

"Where am I?" In a much stronger voice, but still rough. It hurt to speak

"This is the temple of Kynareth. I am Daron. I am here to help. Don't worry, just stay lying down." He placed a hand on her forehead, bowing his head and praying. Kynareth's spirit washed over her.

"That feels... Good." Inerra struggled to keep her eyes open, but faded into sleep.

* * *

Aela knocked on the open door, nodding to Kodlak and Vilkas. "The giant is dead, though- Kodlak, I wish to speak with you." She looked at Villas pointedly, then returned her gaze to the old Harbinger. "It is important."

Villas shrugged. "I'll get out of your wway. But don't take too long. We were talking." The gravelly voice grated on her nerves. Another reminder of why she didn't like men.

When her shield-brother left, she sat in the vacated chair. "While fighting the giant- on the road, there was a woman. She had been beaten, and whipped. I don't smell the wolf-blood on her, but she reeks of the silver hand. I would like to bring her in here, find out what she knows. If she's one of them, then we let her go, she's in bad enough shape. If she's not- she has spirit, I can feel it. When she regains her strength- she may be able to help us." Aela didn't say the other reason for wanting to talk to the woman. The strength of her, the resilience, to be able to last through that much pain and problems, intrigued her, and attracted her.

Kodlak nodded. "When the temple says okay, then yes, you may spek to her. If she remembers where they were, we may be able to track them down. As well- a scholar friend of mine may have heard of where a shard of Wuuthrad. We may want to look into it. He has no concrete evidence, however."

Aela nodded. The news about the shard- that was good. That meant they were one step closer to completing the fabled axe. Hopefully she would get sent to retrieve it, though, as she had retrieved a shard already, it was probably going to be someone else.

* * *

Inerra woke slowly, her eyes cracking open. Another day, more work, more whips. Her fuzzy eyes tried to focus on her surroundings. It was lighter than her sleeping quarters usually were. Why- She remembered her escape, strong, woman's arms around her. She focused her eyes. The temple- Understanding slowly dawned on her.

"Some broth, Elf?" The Nord held out a bowl to her. She took it shakily, spilling, then drank down the contents. "Hungry?" The Nord smiled.

"Thirsty... Water, please. If it can be spared." The man walked away from her, to get the water.

"Hello, Elf." The smooth voice of a Nord spoke, and- oddly, it gave her shivers down her spine. Not unpleasant ones either. "I was wondering if you were awake."

Inerra tried looking for the Nord at the head of the bed, but couldn't crane her neck. The woman noticed and leaned over her, the fiery red hair swaying down to brush her cheeks. She shivered again. "Hello, lady... I- ah..." She blushed, closing her eyes and smiling shyly.

"No need to call me lady. My name is Aela. I brought you into Whiterun. I was curious as to your story, so I stopped by. I'm glad you're awake. You haven't been the past few times I've been here." The Nord put a hand to her cheek, stroking it gently, looking up as the priest returned with a cup of water. "Here." The woman reached a hand out for the cup.

"I am- Ah... I'm not important." She blushed that the Nord was taking such an interest in her. It couldn't be romantic, and besides, women didn't interest her, but- Someone who cares more than just as a place to put their- Ugh... It wasn't good to think on those thoughts... They made her think on the time she'd killed him.

"Sit up a little." Aela lifted her, bringing the cup to her lips, resting her against her chest. Inerra flushed to think of exactly what her head was resting on as she drank. "Even though you may not see it now, importance is not judged by self. It is judged by your friends, your world, and-" Her voice faded, and she wrapped an arm around Inerra and lowered her to her lying position.

"And what?" Inerra was curious, as well as a little embarrassed. She liked this woman, but she couldn't fathom why. Maybe it was that she wasn't extremely feminine, like most women. She had a- feral aspect. An animal. Even more than that of the bestial races, and it flushed and flustered her. It was strange.

* * *

Aela stepped beside the woman on the bed, running her fingers along the woman's arm. She was still in her tattered rags. Why? Aela shook her head, looking over the woman. Whip marks covered her back, bruises covered all places where there wasn't open flesh. She looked into the red eyes of the elf. "And, if the gods are kind- and your lover." Aela didn't know why, but talking about this made her embarrased. The blush on her cheeks was faint, but- this woman was pretty. She wasn't sure why this woman intrigued her, but her smell, minus the silver, was intoxicating.

"Are you flirting with me?" Inerra gazed pointedly up at her. Her heart beat faster. Was this acceptance, or rejection? For some reason, her gut burned, and she squeezed her thighs together. This woman- She was different.

"It is what you want it to be." That was neutral enough, hopefully the woman didn't go off on her. She liked her, already.

"Maybe later, when I'm better, okay?" The thin, frail woman smiled ruefully. "Everything aches right now."

Aela nodded. "May I stay the night? Just to talk." She hastily corrected herself, blushing. The face paint was something she was glad for.

"Of course." The dark elf smiled.


	2. Her Defender

Authors note. Found out why there was an issue. It's fixed now, so that is good. I am going to be submitting a chapter every few days, but they are going to all be less than two thousand words... Life just doesn't like me very much right now, so... I'll be putting them up. I have a fairly good idea of where this story is going to go. I know what will happen later, how it will come out that she is dragonborn, how Aela gets along with her, how she joins the companions, all that stuff, but it is mostly focused on their relationship.

* * *

Aela sighed. Last night was nice. Nice to relax. To not have any requirements. And spending time with Inerra was nice. But she hasn't been able to get the woman out of her head. As scarred as she was, she still drew Aela. Which scared her. If she lost control- she wasn't interested in a fling. Never had been. And that this girl could take over her mind worried her.

She stood, deciding to herself that she needed a distraction. She walked out of Jorvaskr with a bow on her back, unslinging it and beginning to fire at the target, continually flinging out arrow after arrow. It was tiring, but it gave her mind something else to do. Her shots were all good. She smiled. She was still the best archer in Whiterun. Inerra still crept up in her thoughts though. She sighed. Maybe talking with her was good.

She grabbed a mead, drinking it slowly. There was no reason she shouldn't be relaxed for it. And alcohol would probably get her to be able to do more, things she never would do sober. Such as feel the woman's skin. That dark- No. Not right now. Fantasizing was a bad idea. She finished her mead, stood, and nodded to Athis, who was standing in the training yard. Time to find a beautiful elf.

* * *

Inerra dreamed of the Nord, Aela, she'd talked to. Touching her, holding her. It was maddening, enjoyable, but maddening all the same. She woke up, flushed, looking over to the cup of water by her bedside, grabbing it and sipping from it. Cool water. A luxury that she appreciated. Hopefully she could find something to do to gain money, after she was released from the temple, even if it would be quite awhile before she was. She hoped Aela would stop by to talk today. There wasn't much to do in the temple. Not unless she was sleeping.

"You're awake. Good. How are you feeling?" The soothing voice of the priest intruded on her thoughts.

"Well, a little- um. Bored"

The priest smiled. "It is common to be when one has nothing to do save sit on a bed all day. Would you like me to get you a book?" That man stood expectantly.

"No-" Inerra wasn't sure what a book was, having never seen one, as a slave. She didn't know how to use one, at any rate, and puzzling something out wasn't her idea of something fun. "But- could you get the one woman? Her name was Aela. She seemed okay to talk with me last night... Someone to talk to would be nice."

The priest quirked an eyebrow. "I could talk with you. I mean, its not as if-"

"No. I want to talk to her, not to you." She couldn't stand men. Couldn't bear them. Not after her experience.

"Well, I want to talk, so we'll talk." The Nord grabbed a chair and sat down beside her. Her heartbeat accelerated as she realized the other priestess was gone, and there was no one but her and he and one unconscious woman in the room. The man put a hand on her leg. "And you better make sure you don't make any noise, or I'll have to hurt you."

Inerra gasped, trying to pull away from the man, still weak, slapping his hand away. "Don't touch me." She was slowly filling with fear, her throat filling with bile. She was about to throw up. Not another one. Not another. She pushed his hand away as it came nearer.

The man stood over her threateningly. "You will give me what I want. Now. If I have to tell you again I'll have to hurt you." He grabbed one of her arms, pinning it against the wall, snatching the other and moving it to join her other arm. He smiled, then leaned in and forced his lips against hers.

* * *

Aela walked into the room, looking at the bed with the man standing over it, seeing Inerra's arms pushed up and held their. She heard her rapid breathing. All of that could be attributed to something less dangerous. But the fear was unforgivable. Aela pulled her knife from its sheath with a smooth motion, stepping forward quickly. The man was filled with six inches of steel before he turned around.

"You will not touch her." She pulled the dagger out of him, then stabbed it into his groin. He shreaked as he was stabbed, Aela twisting the dagger, then pulling it out, pushing the man to the floor as she stepped up to Inerra.

"He said-" The dark elf was shaking. "He-" She looked up at Aela.

"You're safe now. You're safe." Aela wrapped her arms around the woman, worry coursing through her. That, and fear. That Inerra might have been hurt. "I've got you. I'm here." Aela pressed her lips to Inerra's cheek. She sat beside her. That- filth... Had almost hurt Inerra. Whom Aela could admit that she cared about. Not to Inerra's face. But she could admit it to herself.

"He-" Inerra choked on her sob. She leaned into Aela, resting her head on her shoulder. She sobbed again, and clung to Aela, biting her lower lip.

"No matter what he did, he is gone now. I won't let someone hurt you like that. Never." Aela fiercely squeezed Inerra, then relaxed her grip as the dark elf yelped in pain. "I am so sorry." She kissed the woman's cheek. She really was beautiful, with skin darker than night, red eyes that almost glowed, an angular face, common among the Altmer, not the Dunmer. She was stunning. And Aela just hoped Inerra liked her as well. She shook her head. It wasn't the time to think those thoughts.

* * *

"Its okay." Inerra blushed at the kiss on her cheek. She didn't understand why she wanted to Aela on the lips, maybe it was because the woman had just saved her, but- she wanted to. "Look... Can I stay with you for now? Do you have a house?"

Aela shook her head. "No. I have a bed at Jorvaskr, but that wouldn't work. I'll stay here for you, until you're well enough. Then I'll get you a room at the inn... The innkeeper will be okay with having you for a few days, then I will see if you can be accepted into the Companions. We'll be happy to have you. You have a fire in you that's unique to you. I'd like to see you get the skills to express that fire."

Inerra nodded, happy that Aela had complimented her, but still a bit traumatized of her recent near rape experience. The man had bruised her wrists, and left a foul taste on her lips. She hoped that Aela wouldn't think less of her for it... She though of Aela a lot. She wasn't sure if she still wanted men. This experience- it turned her away from the thought of having someone like that in her bed. And all men acted like that. She shivered.

"Hey, let's get you some food. Real food. You seem to have gained enough strength to walk, but I can carry you." Aela spoke to her, her voice soothing her shock.

"I'm okay with that, Aela." She nodded. "But- You may have to carry me. If its okay."

"Of course." Aela smiled to her. It made her happy, to see Aela smile. It was beautiful, to her.

* * *

Authors note: I may or may not be doing another TES: V: Skyrim fic as well, but its up in the air... It'll revolve around the Falmer, specifically one in particular, who wants forgiveness. So my idea goes, anyway.


	3. Feelings

Aela tipped back the mead, smiling at the Dark Elf across from her. "Hey, at least it wasn't as bad as it could've been. I mean, hey, you could have been in the coal mines. I hear that the life expectancy in there is fifteen years." Inerra was looking better than she had when Aela killed the priest. At least, she seemed better. That may just have been then Honningbrew mead that the girl was consuming. It certainly got the dark woman to relax, letting Aela hold her, and leaning into Aela, which she found to be enjoyable, even if she shouldn't. She had always though she was attracted to strength, but now- This girl- For that was how she thought of the vulnerable waif, as much as it might not fit- Flared a protective, affectionate streak in her. She wanted to keep the smaller woman safe. Granted, that was what her "occupation" required her do, but something about this woman, something about the way she clung to Aela to support, stirred something in Aela that was unexpected, and previously unwanted.

"Aela? You sure you like my company? I'm not the best drinking partner." The Dark Elf looked up at her, smiling.

Aela nodded, losing her train of thought. "I don't really need a drinking partner, just a- Some company." The woman wasn't a companion, not how she was about to say it. But her company was very much appreciated, even if Inerra didn't know why it was.

Aela smiled, shaking her head. It was ridiculous, becoming inwardly sappy like this, but it was a weakness she was okay with, so long as the Elf never knew about it. That is, unless the elf wanted to reciprocate- No. It was no use getting her hopes up, no use becoming infatuated with the girl, pretty as she was. It would only lead Aela to be regretful, like- That wasn't the thing to be pondering on. She took another deep drink of mead.

"So, Aela... What do you do with your time?" The girl innocently asked, her red eyes gazing up at her, which unnerved her to no end. They sparkled with such- Such intensity. It was surprising that the girl had such strength, after being a slave. It drew her. It called her in a way that was completely different than anything she had seen in other women. It was strange.

"I rescue attractive damsels in distress." Aela said, blushing slightly, taken aback by her own flirting. She never meant to be that forward. Hopefully the waif didn't take it badly.

"Oh, yeah, really." The Dark Elf's normally dry voice was even more so when she was being sarcastic. Damn that Elven voice! Such a distraction, the arrogance in it.

"Oh- Well... Ah... Did I make you uncomfortable?" She was nervous, for the first time in a long time."

"Oh, of course you did." Again, that arrogant, sarcastic voice that drove her insane. It was appreciated, but it was annoying, how it just attracted her, in an infuriating way.

"Just- Ugh..." She shook her head. She wrapped an atm around the girl, waving to the bartender to get her another drink. "You're going to drive me to drink... I'm not sure if that's a bad idea or not."

"Oh, now why would that be?" Gods, that woman was trying to get under her skin.

"Because people do stupid things when they're drunk." She rested her head on the elf's, sighing. "Now, just- Let's drink." She took the bottle of Honningbrew, bringing it to her lips, sighing as she swallowed.

"You okay with me having some of that? I've already gone through mine."

Aela nodded, handing the bottle to Inerra, her arm protectively around the young woman.

"So, the Companions are fraternizing with even more elves, huh? What have they gotten themselves into, taking on such a frail, weak little girl." The voice of Uthgerd sounded behind her.

"It would do well for you to not insult the Companions. Do you know of the history of us? And no, she isn't a member, yet, but she will be."

Inerra whispered in her ear "What are the Companions, Aela?" The breathy voice of the woman next to her sent shivers down her spine, even if it was talking about something innocent.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Aela murmured in the elf's ear, then turned back to Uthgerd.

"Well, you're obviously affectionatentowards her, so, well, I just assumed- Because you only like warriors..." Uthgerd spoke, emphasizing the 'warrior' with malice.

"You dare- Bringing that up to me? Get away from me. Just go." Aela burned with rage at the other nords obviously venemous comment. She hadn't had to think about -her... In a long time. The woman who she'd last felt that with. The woman who turned her away. The woman who was standing in front of her. "I liked the brave, honest woman, not the lying snake she's become." Aela spat, disgusted. "Come, please, lets go." She said to Inerra, standing and walking to the door.

"You're only upset because she rejected you, like the little bitch you were!" Uthgerd called. "You know you still want her!"

Aela unwrapped her arm from around Inerra, turning to the woman. "You once bet me a hundred gold you could beat me in a fist fight. It's time to take you up on that!" Aela launched herself at the abrasive nord, fully intent on beating the woman within inches of her life, when she was intercepted by the burly mercenary who had a loud mouth and an annoying habit of getting himself into situations that didn't concern him.

"Whoa there, ladies. Why don't you go blow off steam somewhere else, less violently, huh?" He grinned at his innuendo. "Or do one of you want to come home with me, huh?" The infuriating oaf. Aela wanted to punch him, but couldn't bring herself to. It was Uthgerd she despised, not this dumb brute.

"Get out of my way." She stated emphatically.

"Well, maybe I don't want to-"

The bartender, Ysolda, who'd inherited the place, hurried up by then. "Aela, don't-"

"But you know you want to!" The infuriating voice of Uthgerd spoke, but that wasn't what swayed her decision.

It was the yound woman stepping up unsteadily beside her ear. "Don't waste your time on her. Just- Help me to the temple? I don't think I can walk well."

Aela calmed down immediately. Inerra needed her, so she needed to help. She nodded, still angry, but calmer, now she had someone who needed her help. "I'll get you." She wrapped her arm around the woman, stepping away.

"Oh, I know, she's a whore! The elf's a whore!" Uthgerd called. "No other way you'd get a woman to bed you!"

Aela's anger flashed again, hot enough that she was positively murderous, but a touch on her exposed stomach stopped her.

"Calm, Aela. Don't lose control. That's what she wants. You attack her, she wins." Inerra softly spoke into her ear. "I know it's hard, but you can do it for me."

Aela nodded, leading the girl out, looking up at the steps she and Inerra would have to climb. It was difficult getting down them for the small elf, it would be even harder getting up.

As well, the feeling of the waif's hand on her stomach, slowly- Stroking, her skin. It sent her senses to tingling, and a warm feeling gathered within her. Two, one in her heart- One... In her loins. She bit her lip, unused to the feeling of desire from her most sensitive of places. It was something she had previously only felt once before, with- With that bitch who broke her heart, who shattered it... And she had the nerve to bring that up in front of Inerra. But that- That hand... Stroking her, even if it was in a semi innocuous place like her stomach- Her bare stomach... Still lit a fire in her.

Inerra slipped two fingers underneath her armor, going further up, instead of down, just letting her hand rest on Aela's stomach., her thimb rubbing along her skin, her hand pressed to Aela not uncomfortably by her heavy armor. "I didn't expect that-" Aela spoke, somewhat cautious.

"You want me to stop?" Inerra pulled her hand away, impeded by Aela's armor, and then, Aela's hand clasped over hers. Aela knew that that definitely wasn't what she wanted, but didn't know how to express herself in words, so she just kept her hand over the elf's.

"No. but- If we want to go up, we might not want to try it with your hand there. I'm carrying you, so it will be a bit difficult to carry you with your hand there. Just- Just put... Put your arms around my neck, so I can carry you." Aela bent her knees slightly, her hand running around Inerra's legs, resting against the back of Inerra's knees as she leaned the slim woman into her arms.

"Come on, let me get you up."

Inerra pulled her hand away from Aela, to wrap her arms around Aela's neck, Aela blushing from the proximity of the girl. It was nice to know thatshe was probably liked, but it also made her nervous, needing to live up to someone elses expectations., even if it wasn't exactly true. But it certainly put a warm feeling in her chest, to know someone finally appreciated her that she did... Unlike the last woman. The frail elf in her arm was also younger than her last crush, for it certainly was just that. A crush. And that was how she had to see it, because if that wasn't- If it was more, then her heart would just hurt more, so it was better to think of it as a crush.

"What are you thinking about, Aela?" Inerra's voice had that characteristic, absolutely maddening dark elf drawl that made her flush, and made her twinge between her legs. It was absolutely lovely.

"Well... Just old relationships, that I don't want to think about." Aela's voice was sad.

"Well, think about something nicer. Like the quote on quote 'beautiful maiden' in your arms."

Aela smiled, laughing quietly, at the top of the steps."Hey, you want down now?"

Inerra shook her head. "No. Go ahead and carry me to the temple."

Aela nodded, biting her lip. "Uh-huh."

Inerra smiled as Aela laid her down, laying back. She leaned up, pressing her lips to Aela's, then letting herself fall back, blushing furiously. "Oh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't- That was too sudden."

The way Aela looked at her, a little scared and a little shocked, frightened her to no end. But the words that followed were enough to make her relax.

"No. No, it wasn't too sudden. It was good. It told me that you... You return that I like you. You... You appreciate me too." Aela relaxed, and as such, Inerra relaxed, smiling because of it. She leaned up again, and pressed her lips to Aela briefly, then laid back.

"Now, Aela, go. Get yourself some sleep. I need sleep too." Inerra hoped that Aela wouldn't regret it in the morning. She certainly knew that she herself was a little off, but it helped her relax. "And hey, we can talk tomorrow, spend time tomorrow. I mean, I hope you won't regret it."

Aela shook her head. "Even if it wasn't the best night, because of... Of that bitch... I would never regret it, nor regret you knowing that we share feelings together." She smiled. "Trust me, not much will make me regret sharing my feelings... Only your rejection could, so... I think we're good."

Inerra blushed, turning her head. "Just- Go, before I kiss you again. I want to rest."

Aela nodded. "Sure. Go ahead." Aela kissed her on the forehead. "Well, hey, I'll let you sleep, pretty girl." Aela slipped away, smiling.

"Oh, wow... She..." Inerra smiled happily, resting her hands behind her head. That was the first time she had been happy for quite a long time. Aela. That name was so very pretty. She smiled happily. And she certainly was pretty, even with- no, the warpaint... It added to her feralness. And that feral look was such an attractive look on Aela. One of the first times she'd wanted someone. She sighed. Hopefully, tomorrow was good.

Authors note: I don't know that I'm doing any good, so please tell me. I don't know if I'm even writing well. If you like it, tell me. I'm not going to bribe you to review, just ask for you to tell me. If you hate it, tell me too. I want to know what to fix.

To shadow: I had to use something, so I decided to do something fucked up. I mean, if you're going to create a dark mood, it has to be dark, huh? I'm not great at writing stories, so forgive the unintelligent plot movers, I just had to toss something traumatic in that would get the two together. Just, me being an ass. I don't think I'll have her actually be raped, I'm not that cruel, but who knows? I might, I might not. Sorry for the short chapters. I have a really bad grasp of what to put in, so I take alotta shit out, to make it so that I don't overload you guys with details.


End file.
